femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Limpet (Batman)
Lydia Limpet was the henchwoman of a literary arch villain called the Bookworm. ''The characters were created for the live action tv series '''Batman '(USA 1966 - 8). Actress, Francine York (1936 - 2017) played Lydia. ''The ''Bookworm was portrayed by actor''' Roddy McDowall.' '''Seen in -' Batman. First broadcast in the USA on the ABC television network. Season 1 - Episode 29 - "The Bookworm turns" (20 April 1966) /Episode 30 -"While Gotham City burns" ( 21st April 1966). The''' Batman story book annual ' - "A Banger for the Bookworm" (UK 1967) '''Appearance - ' Lydia is a beautiful and tall brunette with short hair; in the episodes she wears a red and a dark brown catsuit. In the Batman story book annual, Lydia is pictured as a blonde with long hair! Weapons -''' A bomb in a book. 'The tv show story - ' The Bookworm attempts to murder Batman and Robin. He purloins the Batmobile to use in his plot to steal a valuable collection of rare books from the Gotham library. 'Lydia Limpet's character and role in the story -' In the tv series,'' Lydia'' is one of the more ruthless and incorrigible of the arch villain's molls/henchwomen. She takes a very active nefarious part in'' the Bookworm's'' schemes - planting a "book bomb" in the Batmobile, helping capture Robin using knockout gas, and assisting the Bookworm in operating his cook book death trap. She clearly has a big crush on the Bookworm, being shown staring at him with adoration. She's subjected to the neurotic arch villain's violent rages - in one scene the furious Bookworm nearly hits her with a large book! Lydia is one of the few villains to go into the Batcave, though she is unconscious when it happens (here she is wired to a lie detector by Batman, who is trying to get the truth about the Bookworm's plans).'' '' '''Fate - Lydia shelters in a crate outside the Gotham library during the hero's final battle against the Bookworm's henchmen. She's pulled out of it at the fight's conclusion by'' Robin'' - who handcuffs her. She's later seen in Commissioner Gordon's ''office with the rest of the ''Bookworm gang, ready to be taken to prison. Trivia * Francine York appeared as the evil Niolani in the 1967 episode "The Colonist" in the TV series "Lost in Space". * Francine York appeared as Dr. North in the 1970 episode "Doomsday" for the sci-fi TV series "Land of the Giants". *Francine York appeared as Brandy in the 1975 episode "An Iron-Clad Plan" for the TV series "Barbary Coast". * Francine York appeared as Queen Medusa in three 1979 episodes of the TV series "Jason of Star Command". Gallery Lydia off to plant a bomb in the Batmobile.JPG|Lydia plants a book bomb - (Francine York with John Crawford) Batman29d.jpg 8158926_orig.jpg AAEAAQAAAAAAAAs6AAAAJDIzZjA1NTU1LWViNzUtNGI3NS1iNzYwLTY0MDYzNDcxMzc2Yg.png Lydia.jpg Lydia gasses Robin.JPG|Lydia gasses Robin (Francine York with Burt Ward) lydia_limpet_by_th56ma3lz-d7oglvb.jpg 7e67c6fe08ffd85b63cae1de396c30c0.jpg.png Batman-TheBookwormTurnsFrancineYork.jpg 62e5436d9e00ac3e570ae46671d79566--gags-tv-movie.jpg batliedetector.jpg|under the lie detector hqdefaultlydia.jpg 8298568384_46d2174b5b_o.png|being questioned by batman Lydia's bookline to Bookworm.JPG|Lydia contacts the Bookworm (Francine York) 42c01852d568756ee25a9d1eec4df740.jpg Lydia and the Bookworm.JPG|Lydia and the Bookworm (Francine York with Roddy McDowall) 4171654_orig.jpg Lydia all washed up and under arrest.JPG|Lydia washed up and under arrest (Francine York with Burt Ward and Adam West) Lydia batman annual.JPG|A very different Lydia in the Batman annual 8142265_orig.jpg tumblr_ndupbtP7NI1qh0yodo1_500.jpg ll.jpg Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gangster Category:Gas Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Robber Category:Sociopath Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested